


Safe and Sound

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Captain America RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bucky's a cuddle bug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: By the time Caspar and Juno come in from outside after eating, Sam's getting off the phone with the chinese takeout guy and Bucky's lighting another joint. There's a few beer bottles on their coffee table, along with a bowl and a baggie. Sam can't seem to take his eyes off his boyfriend, the lighting from the windows reflecting the metal arm just right, making the sun light sparkle everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Some domestic af Sam/Bucky! Please comment or send requests! My tumblr is ghostboybucky.

"Do you think the dogs know how much we love them?" 

Sam looks up from video he's watching on his phone, pausing right as the guy falls in the lake. Sam sighs, knowing he's going to have to rewind it to watch the awful hilarity ensue.

"I...I don't know. Probably, I would think so at least. Why else would Caspar and Juno cuddle with us so much?" 

Bucky pauses to contemplate, leading to a long hum and then a smushed cheek against Sam's shoulder. As if magnetically drawn (pun intended), the soldier wraps his left arm around Bucky's frame, dropping a kiss to the mans hair. How the hell did he get so lucky? 

"You know...speaking of dogs, we should probably feed the munchkins and then get some food for ourselves," Sam suggests, yawning a bit, laughing when Bucky wrinkles his nose at the idea. Today had been a nice and quiet lazy day, full of cuddles and movies and smoking. They're both still coming down from the earlier session and Sam's been getting hungry for a while. He knows one of them has to be an adult, even if neither of them should really qualify. 

"Fine, fine. But you owe me a blow job tonight for making me get up when I'm so fuckin' comfy," Bucky pouts, pale lips jutting out. Sam merely lets out a snort and presses a kiss to his boyfriends lips. 

"Deal," he says as his leg comes to hook around Bucky's. The short haired man lets his hands slide down Bucky's impossibly large and muscular thighs, resting his palm on Bucky's ass. 

The other looks up and wriggles around a bit. "Tease." 

"You know it baby, that's me," Sam chuckles, feeling up his boyfriends ass before regretfully slipping his hand back out, sitting up. 

He's not sure when they became this _domestic_. Shit, it feels like a lifetime. Sam can recall brief periods of sappy love and hardcore make out sessions, but now? Now they're an old married couple who bicker about things like laundry and fucking tv episodes. Not that that's a bad thing, Sam thinks as he stretches his arms above his head, revealing his happy trail. 

Bucky can't resist and leans over, pressing a kiss to the soft hair, making Sam squirm and laugh. 

"You're gross." 

"You love me anyway," Bucky beams, brown eyes shining. 

Sam can't even deny it. He does. He loves Bucky more than he ever thought possible. He can remember when he finally realized he was in love with the big lug. Can remember when he'd gotten the call from Steve that Bucky'd been hurt on a mission, that it was bad. Sam had sat by Bucky's hospital bed for three days straight. He was there when the man woke up, there when he cried from being utterly exhausted, held him as tight as all the injuries would allow.

By the time Caspar and Juno come in from outside after eating, Sam's getting off the phone with the chinese takeout guy and Bucky's lighting another joint. There's a few beer bottles on their coffee table, along with a bowl and a baggie. Sam can't seem to take his eyes off his boyfriend, the lighting from the windows reflecting the metal arm just right, making the sun hit sparkle everywhere.

Feeling playful, he walks over and takes the joint right out of Bucky's mouth, putting it between his own lips instead. Bucky manages an undignified squawk before he lets it go, far too chilled out to care about trivial things anymore. He lets himself drink in the picture of Sam smoking, eyes glassy and happy, body relaxed. What a sight. 

They're in the middle of another particularly heated make out session when the door bell rings and the dogs go crazy. Bucky answers the door with messy hair and flushed cheeks while Sam tries to corral the dogs away from the amused looking take out guy. They pay and Bucky earns a fist bump. He gives a nice tip. 

Lying on the couch, legs slotted together and shoulders bumping, Bucky looks at Sam, noodles still in his mouth. 

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"  

Sam rolls his eyes fondly. Even if it's a serious question, he knows the answer immediately.  

"What's with all the questions tonight B? Having an existential crisis?"

"Fuck _off_ , I'm just saying," Bucky shrugs, taking a sip of Sam's sprite.

"I know, dork." Sam's quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah, I do. We'll be together, because....because you make me feel whole again, and I like that. You compliment me, make me better and stronger, point out my flaws but help me with them, don't just leave me on my own. You love me..." 

 Bucky shifts a little closer, puts his food down and all but smothers Sam, but all the other can do is bask in the warmth that is Bucky Barnes. 

**********

The thing about Bucky, Sam thinks, as he's walking down the cereal isle at the grocery store- is that he's just so good. He's so good and sweet and wants to make everyone happy, despite the years spent with Hydra. If anything, it's only made him more of a worrier, more of a people pleaser. He's heard stories from Steve about before the war, about how Bucky would always be the first to help out neighbors, help out Steve, take on too much even though he knew it. 

This is why it's six o'clock on a Thursday afternoon and instead of being with his boyfriend, smoking and maybe watching tv, he's at the store, looking for some of his favorite foods. 

It's been stressful the past few months. The Sokovia accords, more invasions, meetings, press conferences. While Bucky is good at compartmentalizing, Sam can tell it's wearing on the older man, can see the exhaustion in his eyes when they talk in bed at night, can feel him shift from nightmares. Sam hates not being able to help. 

He hums along with the Brittney Spears song that's playing over the speakers as he drops in some rice krispy treats to the buggy, wondering if he should get something other than beer for tonight. Using his judgement, he ends up with two pints of chocolate milk, the whole fat kind. Bucky's going to make such good love to him tonight for that. 

Gathering the rest of his goodies, along with some paper towels and tissues (fuck you adulthood), Sam makes his way back to his car and lets himself think about his little family the whole drive home. 

***********

"B! You here?" Sam calls out as he leans down to pet Caspar who's jumping on his legs. They really should teach him not to do that, but he's just too damn cute. 

He doesn't get a reply so he sets the grocery bags down, puts up anything that needs to be kept cold and then starts his hunt for his best guy. He really needs to find more friends that don't talk like they're straight out of the forties...even if they really are. 

What he's greeted with has him grabbing his phone out of his pocket and snapping a few pictures before walking over. 

Bucky's starfished on their bed, stomach down. The covers and messy but cozy looking, and Juno is curled into his side. Sam's sure he's been writing because there's a notebook along with a few crumpled up pieces of paper next to him. Deciding to win brownie points and be the sappy boyfriend, Sam backs slowly out of the room and shuts the door before heading to the kitchen to whip up some pizza. 

There's ten minutes left on the timer when Bucky shuffles out of their room, looking impossibly adorable. His shirt is rumpled and he's got on black calvin kleins and socks. Sam swears his heart skips a beat.

"Hey sleepy head," he murmurs, moving and brushing some unruly hair out of his boyfriends eyes. Bucky merely clings to him, even if he's a tad bit taller. 

"Mmm, missed you," he whines, burying his cold nose into Sam's neck, earning a small swat on the ass. 

"Missed you too babe. I'm making pizza. Even got bell peppers," he announces proudly. You'd think after being told twenty times, he'd remember to get some each time they make pizza. It never happens. 

Buck laughs, low and sleep-stained, pressing a kiss to Sam's lips. 

"I love you." 

Sam feels his stomach flutter, just like every other time those words leave Bucky's lips. 

"I love you too, even if you do cuddle up in bed without me, asshole," Sam remarks, earning another kiss from the man. 

The timer dings soon after, causing Sam to break away. He puts on the oven mitt Bucky had given him last year; the one that looks like a stormtroopers hand (a kind of twisted joke really), and gets the bubbling pizza out of the over, laying it on their pizza stone to cool. Perks of being friends with Tony Stark. They have stuff like pizza stones. What the fuck is their life? Bucky cuts through Sam's musings. 

"I was thinking we could take a bath or something tonight? I bought this cool as shit bath bomb thing today, thought you might wanna try it out." 

Sam hums a moment, as if he's not obviously going to say yes. 

"I don't _know_...." 

"Suck it up Wilson, we're taking a bath that's going to make us glittery and smell like flowers and you're going to love it." 

Sam knows he's lost the fake battle the second he starts laughing. 

"Sounds like heaven to me." 

********

Bucky fills the water up as high as he can without the tub overflowing and drops his 'Shoot For the Stars' bath bomb in. It starts fizzing instantly, blue and gold bleeding out into the water. The scent of honey starts wafting through the bathroom and Sam groans happily. 

"Have I ever told you you're a genius?" 

"No, but you should after I go get my second idea..." With that Bucky's off, walking out of the bathroom, shaking his ass playfully the whole way. 

He's back a few minutes later, bowl in hand, and Sam falls in love just a little bit more. Baths and weed. Jesus christ. 

Sam works to getting undressed fairly quickly while Bucky takes his time. He sheds his clothes softly, if that's even possible. Sam watches him a minute and Bucky looks up. Sam feels flustered and like he's been caught. "Do you need help with the uh-" 

Bucky nods, understanding before he'd even started talking. Sam gets closer and helps with his prosthetic, the new one Stark had made him. It's lighter, less scary and Hydra-y. Carefully, Sam shifts the mechanics and the titanium comes off. He sets it on the counter and helps Bucky into the tub, holding him close the whole time. 

"You're so fucking sexy, Sam Wilson, and I love you." 

Sam pretends his contacts are messing up and tears aren't threatening to spill out. 

*********

The next morning, Sam wakes up to Bucky sucking his cock. Well okay. Good morning indeed. 

He mewls and lets his body shake with need as his boyfriend gets him off, letting himself go in the process. It's a mess in the bed sheets but it's worth it. Always worth it. 

They have a meeting with the team in a few hours and Bucky's anxiety is out of control. It's something he's dealt with since becoming a part of the team almost two years ago. He loves helping people, but the active violence, the idea that something could happen to Sam or Steve, or anyone else. It terrifies him. His knee bounces up and down, so fast that Sam has to physically push against him to get him to stop. He holds out a hand for him instead and squeezes the others fingers when laid in his. They've got this, as long as they've got each other, they've always got this. 

*********  
It dawns on Sam one day in early December, that he and Bucky are that couple that everyone hates because they're kind of like an old married couple. It could be worse, he thinks as he fills up Bucky's cup for the second time that morning with tea. Bucky takes it gratefully and sips the warm liquid, snuffling like a puppy in the process. He's been fighting a cold for the past couple of days, which isn't a big surprise. With all the traveling they've been doing recently, along with the late nights, early mornings, briefings....top it all off with Bucky's shitty immune system from cryofreeze and it's a mess in the colder months. 

Bucky had gone to bed early the night before, hadn't been able to keep himself awake to watch Elementary with Sam even though it was his favorite, and that alone should have tipped Sam off. When Bucky wakes up in the morning, his throat's sore and he sounds as if he's completely unable to breathe. 

"I hate this," the long haired man mumbles, too tired to jerk away like usual when a soft sneeze sneaks up on him. He presses closer to Sam, directing his face into the crook of Sam's arm, near his shoulder. Instead of being grossed out, he's just concerned and rubs the super soldier's back, pressing a kiss to his warm head. "Sleep alright? I'm here. You're safe and sound with me." 

Bucky proceeds to let out a string of miserable coughs before nodding. He lets himself attach his legs and arms to Sam's side and he drifts off as his boyfriend pulls up another video on his phone to keep him busy. 


End file.
